


At First Sight

by Maroon_Dolphins



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroon_Dolphins/pseuds/Maroon_Dolphins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you believe in love at first sight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazubi/gifts).



Pouf’s stomach growled. Only the taste of his favorite ice cream could fill the hole. That’s why he decided to enjoy his time after a horrible day at work to grab some. What better way to forget all of your troubles then with mounds and mounds of sugar?

“Welcome to Francisco’s Specialty Ice Cream Shoppe!” A voice rang from the counter. They sounded way to happy on a Tuesday night at ten. It irked him that there were people in the world that were genuinely happy.

Too engrossed with his phone and the new update with his favorite celebrity, all he could manage was a grunt in response. He walked to the counter, never looking up, because he knew the placement of tables and chairs by heart.

“What can I get you?” The same voice asked and he rolled his eyes. He just wanted to get his ice cream and leave as fast as possible while talking to this person as little as possible.

He finally looked up from his phone. “Yeah I’d like the-” He froze mid sentence when he locked eyes with the most attractive person he had ever seen. It was someone that had never taken his order here. Their piercing red eyes bore into him and he found it hard to breathe.

He had never felt like this before.

“Sir?”

The voice snapped him out of his trance, and, like the cool, calm, and collected man that he was, composed himself. He leaned his upper body against the counter and tried to look as confident as he could.

“I was going to order the Francisco special, but I think I want you instead.” He winked. “Is that okay...” Pouf trailed as he tried to read their name tag. “Pitou?”

Pitou blushed. never had they had someone come onto them so strongly and, they liked it? They trailed their hand down Pouf’s shoulder and watched as the grown man shuddered. “Why not have both?”

Not expecting that response, Pouf was yet again frozen in shock. Usually lines like that ended with a smack to the face and no ice cream, but this time, he knew they were different.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Come with me.” And, with a great strength, they pulled him over the counter and into the back room where they happily spent the night together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for my friend Francisco 'cause he likes these two together.


End file.
